The present invention relates to an arrangement for protecting devices connected to transmission lines against excess or interfering voltages, such as those produced by lightning strokes and EMI and EMP effects.
Such arrangements are known. For example, FRG Offenlegungschrift [Laid-open application] No. 3,027,469 discloses an arrangement for protecting a portable telecommunication station. It is the purpose of that arrangement to provide increased protection against damage by lightning strokes while the station remains easy to assemble and disassemble and employs grounding plates on which the vehicle to be protected is stationed.